Project Dream Chapter 7
by EteTWet
Summary: Each of the 8 main chapters of Project Dream can be read in any order.The two first chapters are lighthearted while the others are more serious.I accept any critisism.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 7 prologue:Mail-check

With all the gadgets and electronics helping people communicating with each other,news can spread around very fast. Everyone knows ,of course, Sonic went ahead on Tails's computer and looked at his e-mails.A TOP-SECRET message appeared on his double-clicked on the message happilyand saw these words written on the screen:

''THIS IS A TOP-SECRET WORDS OUT ABOUT IT BEFORE THE GOVERNMENT DECIDES THAT THE CASE CAN BE REVEALED TO THE PUBLIC WILL BE ARRESTED.

Salutations Sonic,

we are in a critical situation:the terrorist Dr. Ivo Robotnik has struck yet again and is trying to dominate the need you to help us Sonic, and we will need to meet at the G.U.N. base tommorow at 5 a.m. if you accept to help us in this us and delete this message as soon as possible.''

To that,Sonic replied:

''Five a.m. is such a I'll accept your mission pronto,dude!See ya!''

After having sent his reply, he deleted his message and , he would go on an adventure to kick the eggman's butt, his favorite pastime.


	2. Chapter 71

Chapter 7-1:Amy

''Here I am!'',Amy said as she finally saw the metallic island. Once she arrived at the shore of the island, Amy parked the motorboat she stole from Tails and used a rope to attach the boat. As always,Amy would search endlessly for her love and obsession, Sonic the hedgehog. This time,she was informed that she would find him on Eggmanland, a land entirely made of metal that would serve as a territory for Dr. from the doctor,not a living soul that penetrated the the island yet, even tough there are numerous robots that were already working for the doctor. Amy wasn't really lucky overall, so she discovered that she penetrated Eggmanland's large dump,full of unusable robot parts that would be the result of failed designs. The dumpster's robot parts were equally the ''Light'', ''Medium'', and ''Heavy'' categories.A truck then came by to pick up some parts that would be reused, so Amy saw a chance to infiltrate the then entered the truck's door and was prepared to hit someone untill she realized that nobody was there,except of the truck's Amy tought,the truck was automatically controlled by Dr. Eggman himself,who gave it were there doors then?That would remain a mystery as Amy infiltrated the base.

As Amy waited for the garbage bus to stop, she looked outside, bored. Robotnik's base was just like the rest of the 's technology and imagination was beyond anything other humans could imagine, at least for the next 200 years, mainly because everything would be made from fact, the whole island was made in aluminium! Amy, not knowing these facts since she would be a teenager, was just bored while looking outside, wishing she would have brought her cellphone to text a few friends.

After some time, the truck stopped inside Eggman's ,who was sleeping, got surprised that Eggman's robots were inspecting her. ''What is this girl doing here?'', said one of the robots. ''I don't know.'',said the other the second robot touched Amy's hands to see if she had a pulse, but Amy took her Piko Piko hammer and smashed the recyclable scrap of a robot. The first robot was about to flee,scared, but Amy smashed him too, in fear of being discovered by Eggman. She then ran in the corridors endlessly, smashing every robot she would wouldn't help her, however, as she realized that she didn't know where to go,untill she noticed a robot that was carrying food. Since the only real person that was in the base would be Eggman, the only one that could eat food, Amy followed the robot, hoping to catch the Eggman before Sonic would do. After all, each robot had it's specific task, set specifically by the Eggman, as well as it's own path. So she followed it and, in case anyone would see her, she walked like a robot to try to look like a ''Metal Amy''. After a while, the robot stopped and gave the food to someone else than the scientific. Amy ,scared by that person, decided to turn back subtly, untill she heard a ''You!Stop!'' It was her cue to smash both the server and the person holding the plate. Amy then turned back and smashed the server, but the other person was nowhere to be found. Amy then sensed someone putting it's hand on her shoulder. ''And what are you supposed to be doing here?'', said that turned around and saw Shadow smiling just before she tried to hit him with her hammer. However, she missed her target, who teleported right behind her and used Chaos Spear multiple times on her. Amy, hurting from such drastic measures, fainted on the spot, not knowing what her future would be.


End file.
